


Feelings: What Are Those?

by DixonsVixen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal, Fluff and Angst, Love, Lust, M/M, Oral, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixonsVixen/pseuds/DixonsVixen
Summary: As Daryl Dixon and Rick Grimes begin to drift further apart, Daryl finds comfort and support in Aaron. As time goes on Daryl begins to develop certain types of feelings for Aaron that he hasn't had for anyone before, especially not another man. After all, Daryl isn't gay but he is open minded.





	1. Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I know it's been quite a while but I hope you guys are ready for some new content from me. Now don't worry, I will finish my last story at some point and my incomplete stories on my other account as well. I've just been busy and I've been going through a lot that has kept me from being able to be inspired to write and I don't want to produce stories of a poor quality just to continue to get content out to you guys. I only want you guys to get the good stuff. Now when it comes to this story I mean really, it just has to be written. Daaron has been a ship of mine for quite a long time and I'd like to finish all of my Walking Dead content before the show ends, whenever that will be. So, I'm sorry I was gone for so long but I really do hope you enjoy this and all of my future stories on both of my accounts. I love you guys. :) <3

_**Daryl's POV: I always find myself sitting alone with my own thoughts and not much more than that. Lately, it's been hell. Absolute hell. I don't understand how it's come to this. Where we were, that made sense. Where we are, not so much. I'm sick of being blamed for everything and expected to pick up everybody's slack. When did everything become my responsibility? With more leaders this world is supposed to be much easier to run but that ain't happening. Maggie is only worried about her own community and Rick isn't listening to anybody but himself. I feel like I'm the only one that's been making any sense. I went from following my brother as close as I could, to finding a community, to being alone. Completely alone. I thought I'd enjoy it but it's hard to live a life surrounded by people who don't feel you're making any sense. I'd just like to them to open their minds, to open their ears... for once. Maybe then this world wouldn't be hell. Honestly... we've been through enough. I just don't want to move backwards.** _

 

I found myself walking into the woods alone quite early in the morning. If I could get away from it all, even if it's just for a little while, then I'll take it. 

I find comfort in the woods. A great way to shut a senseless world out is to enter the woods alone. Just myself and nature. A silent connection. A connection that can't be made anywhere else, or in any other way. I inhale then exhale slowly, trying to melt away the stresses and frustrations that the world has hurled at me most recently. For a while it works, until my peace is disturbed. 

"Daryl." I heard a voice call out. I turned my head to see that it was Aaron. Aaron had changed a lot since Eric had passed but there was something about him that stayed the same. That much was evident, even though I didn't know exactly what that something was. 

"Yeah?" I replied in a mumble. 

"Why are you out here?" He asked. 

"Just... getting away from the world for a while." I replied solemnly, lowering my head to face the ground.

"Why would you want to do that?" He asked, a look of genuine curiosity on his face aimed at me as he waited for a reply.

"This is... it has become too much. I don't know why I'm even still trying." I answered. 

"Oh Daryl, you shouldn't talk like that. We're all working. We're all trying our best to move forward." He said, raising his voice at me slightly. 

"Are we? Are we really? It doesn't seem that way." I stressed. 

"Daryl, what makes you say that?" He asked.

"Rick... Maggie. They haven't been making sense, about anything. It seems I'm the only one that feels the way I do." I replied, a coldness in my voice.

He moved closer placing his hand on my shoulder and looking me deeply in the eyes. 

"Listen... I don't really want to take sides but I need to tell you that I can understand why you feel that way and... I agree with you Daryl, I really do." He said with a look of reassurance in his eyes. 

I no longer felt as lost as I had before. Hearing that someone agreed with me was just what I needed. Hearing it from Aaron sent an extra bit of gratification through me. Aaron had helped me out of trouble before and I was beyond grateful for him then, even more now. The more this world turns against me, the more I need someone by my side. Someone who makes sense. Right now that person is Aaron and I am happy about that but I am also not surprised by it at all. Aaron may present like the underdog but he's one of the strongest in our group. What has always interested me about Aaron is how quickly he can show the different sides of himself. He knows when he should lay low and when he should appear strong. 

I feel Aaron and I are a lot alike. Both badass yet sensitive. I can't help wondering how close Aaron and I can get. In fact, I don't know why but getting close to Aaron is a comforting idea to me. Hell, from now on, it's me and Aaron. 

Honestly, with all this hell... I forgot who I was. ...Aaron helped me remember. 


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Daryl being in such a negative headspace, this is a time when he really needs someone. Lucky for him, he and Aaron are getting closer every day and Daryl begins to see in Aaron one of the two things he needs... Comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, time for Chapter Two! I hope you like it! :) <3

_**Daryl's POV: I'm here, in my own thoughts as usual. Staring at the ceiling and wondering when things will change. If they will ever change. My eyes are closed and I can feel my slow heartbeat in my chest. Just trying to get even a few moments of calm before anymore storms approach. That's what I desire, that's what I need.** _

 

Soon, I'm shaken out of my calm state by a ruffling of my tent. I sit up abruptly and look at the entrance. There stood Aaron, looking strong yet concerned. 

 

"Sorry, I can't exactly knock." He mumbles, snickering. 

"It's alright." I reply, a slight smile on my face. "You can come in." I tell him. 

"Nice." He says, approaching my bed and sitting down next to me. 

"Did you want something?" I ask.

"Yeah, I wanted to see you." He replies. 

"Why?" I ask, genuinely curious as to why Aaron would spend some of his time coming to see me. 

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were feeling better. I know you've been upset and seeing you in that state yesterday has me worried, I'm not gonna lie." He says.

I look down and smile, finding it really sweet that he cares so much. People usually don't care this much about me. 

"I'm doing better now, thanks. I'm really glad you talked to me yesterday, it helped." I said. 

"Oh good. I'm really glad I could help." He says, shooting me a beaming smile. 

It was at this very moment that I realized he was beautiful. Of course I don't know why I'm feeling this way but it's making me feel good so I figure I can question it later.

I sucked in a breath and some bravery along with it. 

"You know, the beard. Suits you." I mumble, feeling shyness creep up on me.

He raises his eyebrows like he's shocked at my compliment and begins to rub his hand up and down his beard.

"Really?" He asks. 

"Yeah, definitely." I reply with a slight smile. 

"Well thanks, that's nice of you to say." He replies, slightly blushing. 

Am I really seeing this right now? Aaron is blushing... over something I said. Wow. Never thought I'd see that. 

"Do you miss Eric?" The question just spilled out of my mouth. I had absolutely no control over it. 

Aaron looked down and furrowed his brow. 

"Uhh... yeah, I do." He replies, I can hear sadness laden in his voice. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I said.

"No, it's fine." He says, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a photo of Eric. "He really was my everything." He says as he shows me the photo. I nodded and smile slightly. 

"Yeah, I understand. I feel awful about you losing him." I say, looking deeply into his eyes. 

He shakes his head as he looks back at me. 

"No, don't feel bad Daryl. It isn't your fault." He says, reaching a hand out and resting it on top on mine. I look down at our hands, then back up at him. 

"You loved him." I say as a statement, not a question. 

"Yes, I did. But things happen, I had to put his death behind me. It was the only way to move forward." He says. 

"Hey Aaron. I just want to say thank you for being there for me. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you." I say.

"Oh, it's not a problem. I like being there for you because I like seeing you happy and focused and I know it's been hard to be either of those lately, so really it's the least I can do." He says, his hold on my hand slightly tightening. I shift my hand just slightly and wrap it completely around his so that we're holding hands. When I don't see any signs of him about to pull away, I start to slowly lean in to him. He's still not backing away. Right before our lips touch we hear Rick's voice.

"Aaron? Where are you?" Rick yells. We back away from each other very reluctantly and release our hands from each others' hold.

"I'm in here!" Aaron replies. 

Rick barges in to my tent without a single word spoken to me. 

"Come on, let's go. Lots to do." He says to Aaron. Aaron starts to walk away but turns back to me and smiles lightly, then leaves with Rick.

I lay down with a sigh. Did that really just happen? I can't believe it. I was holding Aaron's hand and he was letting me and we almost kissed. I am in total disbelief right now but there's no part of me that rejects what just happened. As weird as that may be for me, I'm keeping to what I thought before. I won't question anything now. After all, there doesn't seem to be a need to when I feel this good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we go! Another chapter done. I hope you liked it. Next part coming soon. :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think by leaving comments and kudos if you liked it, I always read them all. Next part coming soon!
> 
> Also, what do you guys think of Season 9 so far? Honestly, I'm upset that Rick and Daryl are fighting so much but that was basically half of the inspiration for this fic, so I can deal. Lol! :) <3


End file.
